


umbrella

by rose_de_versailles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :), But Not Much, Christmas, Cliche, F/M, Flirty Levi, but we love cliches, happy birthday levi, so here you go, they kinda got steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_de_versailles/pseuds/rose_de_versailles
Summary: faulty weather gives Levi a gift
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> turns out, i can update for christmas lmao. anyways enjoy this 'drabble'!

"Nooo! Why is it raining cats and dogs?!"

"Jesus, no one ever says that "

"Ha! Jesus, you and December! Nice one!"

"Oh wow, never heard of that one before"

"I know I'm the greatest. Anyways, wanna ride shotgun?"

"No"

"Oh come on! I wanna spend time with my Christmas baby!"

He eyes his eccentric, wild friend while feeling compelled to ignore her newly-found nickname (well no, actually she's been using that for years but it's just that Levi forces himself to forget it everytime) for him. Hange Zoe is the name, she offered him to get in the car with her minutes ago when they both noticed it rained. If this were any other person that doesn't know any better, they would've accepted the offer but this is Levi. He knows the woman for most of his life, from diaper years to now so he knows better than anyone to accept. This is not going to become a slime fest, he simply refuses it to be as he knows that Hange keeps her two frogs (she likes to call them Sony and Bean) in the back of her car.

"I refuse to be anywhere near your slimy little fuckers" And knowing Hange, the possibility of seeing them dressed as Christmas characters... no thank you.

She gasps very dramatically, very insulted at his words. "Levi Ackerman, we do not use those words near my children!" Levi just sighs, now they are her children?

_'How does Erwin put up with her?'_ But no seriously, how does he endure this? He always thought he gained a spot in heaven just by enduring this crazy woman's antics but then he met Erwin. That big blonde dude must have been an angel in the past or something. Levi thought he was insane when he confessed to Hange 2 years ago, Levi was happy for them of course but he still wonders to this very day _'How?'_

"They'll be fine, they're old enough"

"Oh the horrors I'm imagining right now! I'm about to revoke your uncle card just so you know"

"Fine by me. Also, I'm not getting in the car with you. I'll just take the bus"

She eyes him suspiciously. "You sure? I know you think my frogs are disgusting but buses are just as bad, if not worse" He glares at her, not wanting to even get into a rant about how public transportation is unsanitary. "Alrighty then, good luck out there bud. Happy Holidays and Happy Birthday by the way!" He plainly waves at her and wishes her the same. Hange then leaves him alone and drives away.

Levi is now standing at the front entrance, in the meanwhile he does nothing else but stare. He doesn't have an umbrella or anything to cover his now pitiful self. His pride and disgust for slimy amphibians just got in the way of him accepting her request for a ride home. _'Damn what am I going to do now?"_ He could just wait for the rain to become a drizzle but he has a bus to catch up and if he misses that one, he will have to wait for an hour and he refused to wait any more out in this cold weather.

"Snow and rain. Great gift by the way" He silently complains. Before it rained, snow came yesterday for a visit and that basically lasted till the whole morning today so it created huge piles which eventually melted into mud piles.

While his mind is battling between just running to the bus stop rain be damned or simply wait, his eyes catches a pop of color on the corner. It's an umbrella and unless the ghost of Christmas past came to visit him, there has to be an actual human being under it. A bit of hesitance rises up in him but he really needed to get to that bus stop so he seizes the moment and went for it.

"Oi!" The person halts. 

They are the only people visible so the person immediately knew it's aimed towards them, they turn around and look at him with questioning eyes. He recognizes this person, who doesn't? If he can recognize anyone out of a sea of people it will always be this damn person. He should've expected this the moment he saw that _red_ umbrella.

_'Fuck'_

Levi's heart beat goes up for reasons being that it's Mikasa Ackerman. The girl who coincidentally has the same surname, the cat to his dog and *maybe* the one who stole his heart. 

Her eyes sends a silent message. _'What?'_

He ruffles the back of his head, trying to keep his heart at bay. "Mind sharing that umbrella?" She looks up to her held item and back at him, her shoulders shrugs. The position of the red umbrella suddenly goes from resting on her shoulders to her holding it completely, silently inviting him to get in here. Delight fills his spirit as he speeds up to get under the umbrella.

"Bus stop?" She asks with her eyes were focusing on the road in front of her. He's taken by surprise at her question since he knows she never takes the bus. She always rides with that Yeager boy or with that one smart ass blonde so how did she know? It's not like they bump to each other. An evident smirk appears on his face. "Stalking me Ackerman? Never expected that from you"

"Stalk you? Please, over my dead body" She retorts with her usual calm voice that Levi came to appreciate. From hanging out with loud Isabel and louder Hange, her voice is a breathe of fresh air.

Smirk is still on his face, he faces her to tease her but stops. Levi doesn't know if he's just hallucinating but he swears that the girl's cheeks turned red for a good second. Trusting his own eyes, he knows that he must have an effect on her. Well whatever it is, it's positive. "Just admit it, I won't judge"

She just looks away, simply sighs and grumbles which Levi finds uncharacteristically adorable.

"God stop being an asshole for a second will you?" 

He chuckles. "Well I don't know how you knew about it. But sure, to the bus stop"

"See, was that so hard to say?"

"No I just like messing with you"

"This is why I can't stand you"

_'Really now?'_ He thinks to himself. Mikasa's pretty blunt about everything so she would've punched his guts out immediately if she doesn't stand him. "Now see if you can't then I don't see why you haven't talking to me yet but seeing that you're still here... If I didn't know any better I'd think you actually like me" Half of him means it as a joke, teasing and the other half of him is testing the waters to see what her reaction will be.

He expects her to retort back as usual but she just becomes silent. He raises his eyebrow when Mikasa stuffs her face in her scarf, another one of the habits he finds adorable. She suddenly stops on her track. 

He's about to ask why she stopped but she beat him to it. "Your bus stop is here" She mumbles, face still in the red scarf. He steps out of the umbrella and went to the bus stop. "Well thanks brat" He leans on the clear, see-through wall and shoots his rare smile to her. Moment was nice while it lasted.

Levi seems to be extra expressive today, did the weather or the holiday air have something to do with it? Mikasa glances up at the sky when the thought comes to her mind.

He expects her to go already once she helped him but Miss Mikasa Ackerman is full of surprises however as she also gets under the bus stop, situating herself next to him albeit leaving a _little bit_ of distance between them.

"...what are you doing here?" He can't help but ask.

She closes her umbrella while avoiding his eyes in the process. "High chances I would get soaked on the way home so I'm waiting" She tells him with her soft voice. _'Good going Mikasa, he's sure to believe that"_ Her inner thoughts tells her.

His eyebrows shot up when he hears her reason. He isn't sure if that's true but he decides to give her the benefit of the doubt. "What happened to Yeager or Arlert anyway?"

Her eye twitches. "Both got dates. I didn't want to impose" He thinks its because of someone.

"Are you jealous that Yeager got a date"

*scoff* "No? Why does everyone think I like him?" She isn't annoyed at the boys but for the fact that she's stuck on going home on foot.

"If it's not him then who?"

"What's it to you?"

He doesn't answer her question, she rather that he does though since she's quite curious now.

But then it goes silent. Both of them silently watches the rain fall on the ground. If there weren't any raindrops filling their ears, they could hear their own heartbeat for each other. Her head faces the other side _because she can't predict his actions_ (one fact about him that peeves her) while Levi's face is turned to the her direction to stare at her. His mind seems to tell him to strike now.

She may not see behind her but she knows what he's doing. She feels herself shrink from his intense stare. "Stop staring at me" If she blushes this time round, blame it on the cold weather.

He ignores her and continues to do it. 

Seconds passes by but to Mikasa it feels like a century just came and go, she needs this to stop otherwise it'll escalate to something else.

Another 30 seconds passes by but by then she finally says something. "If you.. don't stop.." Mikasa confronts Levi, biting her lips as a force of habit much to his dismay. She purposefully leaves the last words out knowing he will say something, however he stays silent as his mouth and eyes are getting distracted by the way Mikasa's biting her lips.

It becomes clear that this is a battle he's meant to lose.

"I mean it" Mikasa takes one step closer, trying to be convincing enough although fails. Her grey eyes goes to his face, specifically his eyes (and lips for a second). _Oh boy_ , it's obvious that she became entranced by him but she doesn't mind.

"Then what? Are you gonna say 'or else' and some bullshit excuse?"

"Just fucking kiss me Levi" She expressed boldly.

"Alright ma'am" He chuckles as he grabs her jaw and connects his lips with hers. He's thankful that she said it since he can't hold it in any longer for any longer than one second and certainly neither could Mikasa as she meets him halfway and responds in a fraction of a second. Mikasa can feel Levi's lips curve up, she thinks that it's his way of telling her _'I knew it'_.

It only took them a couple of seconds to full on evolve into a make-out session. Mikasa lets go of the umbrella and grabs a hold of his hair which is surprisingly soft.

A bus can be heard on the way. They hope it isn't his bus.

"Your bus might be here" She murmurs, lips still on Levi's. He grunts as a sign of reluctance and goes in harder which makes Mikasa let out a soft moan. Despite hearing the bus brakes go off emitting a light smoke trail, his hands make their way to her waist and pulls her closer to him. Unfortunately, the bus stops right before them. The doors swings open as a couple of people got out. They miss the dirty looks others give them.

Now they really have to stop so they both untangle themselves in their grasps and they both take this moment to study each other. Mikasa's hands were resting on his shoulders while his arms rested on her slender waist. Both are breathless and sporting a rosy look, thanks to their matching pale skin complexion. Levi's hair is slightly messy due to Mikasa's handiwork but he doesn't mind. This is the only mess he'll ever allow.

The bus beeps. "You kids still coming in?"

Levi sighs, reluctantly lets go of Mikasa. "I have to go" She responds with a nod and an _'okay'_. He kisses her forehead lovingly which stuns Mikasa for a second and heads in to step into the bus but then a strong hand holds his arm. He turns to her and lifts his eyebrows, about to open his mouth to say something but only to meet Mikasa's lips once again. A peck this time though. Her lips goes closely next to his ear to the point that he can feel her breathe on his skin. He hears her whisper. "You were right"

She let go and grabs her dropped red umbrella, popping it open. She turns around and smirks, his heart skips a beat. "Happy Birthday Levi" then she departs.

"Hey! Are coming in because I'm going to leave you here"

Levi isn't even given the chance to be taken aback as he is reprimanded by the chauffeur so he steps in and situates himself in a secluded spot (aka the furthermost back seat). His mind flies to the moment minutes ago and to her last words of the day. 

_"You were right_ "

Right about what? He shakes his head and chuckles, he will have to ask her about that the next time they meet which he has a feeling would happen soon.

He leans his head against the window. "Sly, sly Ackerman" 

**Author's Note:**

> *sees that it was uploaded on 26 instead of 25*  
> *well beginning notes didn't age well*  
> (anyways)  
> Happy Birthday Levi 'Christmas Baby' Ackerman! <3


End file.
